G.I. Joe assignments
Strike Teams ;Team Leaders for the Strike Teams Alpha: Leader: Scarlett Bravo Leader: Stalker Charlie Leader: Gung-Ho Directly above the Strike Team Leaders is Duke, as Field Commander, and Flint as G.I. Joe Executive Officer. Above them is Hawk, as the C.O. of the Joes. Equal to The Team Leaders are Ace (As top Air Force guy), and Keel-Haul (as top Naval guy). Remember, Joe ranks don't always mean anything, as Stalker *could* give Falcon an order, and expect it to be followed.... Thus is the odd command structure of Delta Force strike teams, where experience and expertise matter more than rank and pay grade. El-Hassim Military Base in Iraq :To assist in a training program for the Kurdish Rebels operating in Al-Alawi Basic Training: Sergeant Slaughter Infantry Training: Grunt Advanced Infantry Training: Beach head Basic Tank Training: Steeler Demolitions: Tripwire Shoulder Fired Rocket Launchers: Bazooka Arctic Operations Marines ;E-9 - Marines - Sergeant Major (SgtMaj) * Gung-Ho Army * Blizzard, Bushido, Cold Front, Fridge, Frostbite, Grunt, Ice Cream Soldier, Iceberg, Sergeant Blizzard, Snow Storm, Sub-Zero, Windchill Africa Command in Germany ;O-9 - Army – Lieutenant General (LTG), G.I. JOE COMMANDING OFFICER * General Hawk Africa Field Operations ;O-6 - Colonel (COL) * Colonel Courage ;E-9 - Army - Command Sergeant Major (CSM) * Duke ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (SFC) * Recondo The Coffin ;The Joe team's high security prison in Greenland * Hi-Tech Leading the search for Headman * Bullet-Proof * Shockblast The Pit ;Pit Commander * General Flagg III ;Security * Barbecue, Checkpoint, Law Cobra Unity ;Undercover * Chuckles, Scarlett ;Renegades, Behind enemy lines * Mercer * Red Dog * Taurus USS Flagg Navy ;O-9 - Navy - Vice Admiral (VADM) * Keel-Haul ;O-4 - Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) – Naval Operations XO * Cutter ;O-3 - Lieutenant (LT) * Link ;W-5 - Chief Warrant Officer (CWO5) * Wet Down ;W-4 - Chief Warrant Officer (CWO4) * Torpedo ;E-8 - Senior Chief Petty Officer (SCPO) * Shipwreck ;E-7 - Chief Petty Officer (CPO) * Coldshot, Deep Six, Tracker ;E-6 - Petty Officer First Class (PO1) * Topside, Wet-Suit ;E-5 - Petty Officer First Class (PO2) * Night Fox ;E-2 - E-2/Seaman Apprentice (SA) * Mara Marines ;O-1 - 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt) * Mainframe ;E-8 - Master Sergeant (MSgt.) * MSgt. Mace ;E-7 - Gunnery Sergeant (GySgt) * Leatherneck, Lowdown ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) * Bombstrike, Sgt. Depth Charge Pentagon in Washington, DC * General G.I. Joe - G.I. JOE SENIOR ADVISOR * General Austin - G.I. JOE ADVISOR * General Hollingsworth * General Sharpe * GI Jane G.I. Joe General Ranks G.I. Joe Command G.I. JOE SENIOR ADVISOR (RETIRED) :::: ::::10/O-10: Army – General (GEN) - General G.I. Joe 9/O-7: PIT COMMANDER - Army – Brigadier General (BG) General Flagg III G.I. JOE EXECUTIVE OFFICER 9/CW5: Army - Chief Warrant Officer (CW5) Flint G.I. JOE COMMAND Sergeant Major 9/E-9: Army - Sergeant Major (SGM) Altitude, Stalker 9/E-9: Marines - Sergeant Major (SgtMaj) Gung-Ho ---- G.I. JOE: AIR FORCE 8/O-6: Colonel (Col.) – Air Support/Space COs Ace (Air Support CO), Payload (Space Ops CO) 8/O-5: Lieutenant Colonel (Lt. Col.) LtCol Skystriker (Joe Air Support XO) 7/O-4: Major (Maj.) Ghostrider 6/O-3: Captain (Capt.) Capt. Gears, Countdown, Slipstream, Space Shot, Wisp, Wraith 5/O-2: 1st Lieutenant (1st Lt.) Bambi, Dogfight, Evac 5/O-1: 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt.) Banshee ---- G.I. JOE: ARMY 7/O-4: Major (MAJ) Major Barrage, Major Storm 6/O-3: Captain (CPT) Capt. Grid-Iron, Claymore, Falcon, Rapid-Fire, Lady Jaye, Lifeline, Psyche-Out, Sci-Fi, Spitfire, Stitches, Updraft, Windmill 5/O-1: 2nd Lieutenant (2LT) Action Man, Budo, Digger, Lt. Freefall, Sub-Zero, Super Trooper, Lt. Thunderwing 5/W-4: Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CW4) Major Altitude, Wild Bill 5/W-2: Chief Warrant Officer 2 (CW2) Lift-Ticket 5/W-1: Warrant Officer 1 (W-1) Tollbooth 4/E-8: Master Sgt (MSG) Airwave, Big Brawler, Clutch, Dojo, Drop Zone, Roadblock, Sergeant Skydive, Snake-Eyes, Sergeant Blizzard 3/E-7: Sergeant First Class (SFC) Airborne, Cold Front, Cross-Country, Crossfire, Dodger, Long Range, Recondo - Africa, Rock'n Roll, Rumbler, Salvo, Sergeant Sidetrack, Snow Job, Spirit, Static Line, T'Jbang, Zap 2/E-6: Staff Sergeant (SSG) Cover Girl, Dart, Effects, Sgt. Grand Slam, Iceberg, Low-Light, Pathfinder, Repeater, Sergeant Mirage, Side Track, Snow Storm, Starduster, Whiteout, Windchill 1/E-5: Sergeant (SGT) Agent Faces, Airtight, Alpine, Ambush, Sgt. Armadillo, Backblast, Barrel Roll, Barricade, Blast-Off, Blowtorch, Bullhorn, Bushido, Chameleon, Clean-Sweep, Dusty, Frostbite, Greenshirt 910, Hardball, Hard Drive, Hit & Run, Ice Cream Soldier, Jinx, Kamakura, Kilroy, Long Arm, Med Alert, Muskrat, Mutt, Sgt. Outback, Ozone, Pathogen, Recoil, Red Spot, Quarrel, Short Fuse, Sgt. Sideswipe, Skidmark, Tunnel Rat, Dial Tone, Flash, Footloose, Ripcord, Robo-JOE, Sparks, Steamroller, Stretcher, Temera, Wide Scope 0/E-4: Advisor/Probationary Member/Specialist Greenshirts, Lightfoot, Steel Brigade Reserve Air Force ;O-2 * Lt Tomahawk Army ;E-8 * Double Blast ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (E-7) * Hot Seat ;E-5 - Sergeant * Hardtop, Heavy Duty, Kickstart ;E-4 - Advisor/Probationary Member/Specialist * Banzai, Helix, Cloudburst, Cross Hair, Backstop, Cannonball, Charbroil, Downtown, Red Zone, Rook, Scoop, Specialist Rollbar Allies Australian S.A.S. * Skymate EDC * Marissa, Spike MASK * Specialist Trakker Oktober Guard * General Iron Bear Vaskovia - General of the Oktober Guard team - Named Vaskovia on MUX * Colonel Chikatilo - Commander. * Lt. Col. Red Star * Lt. Gorky * Big Bear * Dragonsky * Sgt. Misha Zubenkov * Volga/Daina * Ruslan * Wong – Representing China. He wears a blue uniform and a tan cowboy hat. Speaks using cowboy slang and uses a lasso. His file name is Wen-Yun Wong. * Malyenkiy - Tank driver. UK * Big Ben * Lt. Stone KIA G.I. Joe Casualties in Benzheen *Avalanche *Blaster *Blocker *Cool Breeze *Dee Jay *Knockdown *Maverick *Sneak Peek G.I. Joe Casualties in Trucial Abysmia *Breaker *Doc *Thunder *Crankcase *Heavy Metal *Quick Kick *Crazylegs Oktober Guard * Col. Brekhov * Horrorshow * Stormavik * Schrage References * Brigadier General @ Wikipedia * Brigadier general (United States) @ Wikipedia Category:Ranks Category:Air Force Category:US Army Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Command Category:US Navy Category:Gijoe bench press Category:gijoe agent mouse Category:gijoe big lob Category:gijoe surefire